


i won't tell a soul

by yestoday



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this in one night help me, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: Byungchan is shy without his contacts and makeup. Sejun finds him cute no matter what.





	i won't tell a soul

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-Q4G4LaObw)!!! i died btw it was pure sebyung ahhh ><

Sejun holds the video camera in one hand and a pair of black glasses in the other, watching in amusement as Byungchan resolutely faces away from him. He’s been ignoring Sejun for the past five minutes in revenge for the older boy turning on the camera when Byungchan had neither his makeup nor his contacts on.

”Byungchannie,” he calls, but his boyfriend doesn’t even budge. Sejun hides a smile; Byungchan is never really truly angry, not at him.

"Come on," Sejun coaxes, putting the camera down and walking towards Byungchan brandishing his glasses. "Put them on. You know you're pretty."

"No, I  _don't,"_ Byungchan insists as he shies away from Sejun's wandering hands. "Hyung stop, I look so bad with my glasses."

"I think you're cute though," the older boy sings. "Please?"

Byungchan sits on the edge of his bed (technically his, but it doesn't really matter, Sejun likes sliding under the covers so he can be cuddled to sleep every night) and squints at nothing in particular. He actually has a pretty high degree and probably can't see anything more than blobs of color without his glasses or contacts, but he persists.

"I'd rather walk into all the walls," Byungchan insists, focusing his eyes on the black blob that is Sejun. 

“I’d rather you not, since we have to perform tomorrow,” Sejun quips, sitting next to Byungchan. He holds the glasses up. “Go on, I know you want to see without having to squint your eyes like that.”

Byungchan huffs and crosses his arms. “Nope, I’m fine.”

”You know, I think you got these glasses as a mark of honour because you studied so much in school,” Sejun points out cheerfully. “So you’re actually a genius. My boyfriend’s so smart.”

”You’re being ridiculous,” Byungchan answers, but there’s a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m still not wearing them. What if you decide to surprise me again and switch on the camera?”

”I won’t,” Sejun promises, gesturing to the camera which is safely out of his arm’s reach. “See? No touchy. I’m yours for the rest of the night,” he smiles cheekily.

”Ew,” Byungchan wrinkles his nose in mock disgust. “Hyung, this is why everyone thinks we’re dating.”

”We _are_ dating,” Sejun notes lightly. “No harm there. Hey, put your glasses on please? I just wanna fall asleep to something pretty before I have to spend the whole day tomorrow seeing you in contacts.”

”Am I not pretty without my glasses?” Byungchan can’t help but pout, and Sejun quickly backtracks.

”My point is that you’re always pretty, Byung, including but not limited to when you wear your glasses,” the older boy tells him, as he tries to fit Byungchan’s glasses onto his face only to be swatted away.

”I don’t need to see, hyung,” Byungchan insists stubbornly, and Sejun sighs theatrically.

”Alright, fine,” he puts the glasses safely on the nightstand before standing up. “Well, I’m feeling a little warm tonight, so I’m going to take my shirt off, okay?”

Sejun takes extreme delight in watching the way Byungchan’s eyes quickly widen as he reaches for the hem of his shirt.

”This is blackmail,” the younger complains, but that doesn’t stop him from squinting his eyes in a futile attempt to clear his vision.

”What?” Sejun says innocently, tugging the shirt off. “I’m just getting ready for bed.”

He tosses the shirt onto the sofa, then sits down on his own bed, which has thus far been used as a place to put their belongings and clothes. 

“You’re a cheater,” Byungchan frowns, as he reaches for his glasses. “Annoying.” 

Sejun grins triumphantly as Byungchan shoves the glasses onto his face and then immediately turns red when his eyes turn towards Sejun’s bare torso. The older boy eats a lot but he works out a lot too and _wow_.

”Really annoying,” Byungchan adds, but he’s not saying it with the same feeling anymore.

”Aww,” Sejun coos, going over to Byungchan’s bed. “You look so adorable. Cutie. Pretty. Beautiful.” After each word, he pauses to lean in and peck Byungchan on the forehead, cheek, nose, and then finally his lips.

”Since when did you get greasier than Chan-hyung? Isn’t he the one who goes around calling Subin cute all the time?” Byungchan mumbles, half-heartedly trying to make Sejun stop while also simultaneously leaning closer for more.

”Just stating the facts,” Sejun shrugs. “You look good with your glasses. And without them. What did I do in my past life to land you? I must’ve saved a country or something.”

”Hyung, stop,” Byungchan protests, but his face has flushed a deep beetroot red that betrays his true feelings. “You’re embarrassing.”

”What a tsundere way to react,” Sejun teases. “Am I dating a tsundere?”

”You’re not,” Byungchan pouts, reaching his arms around Sejun’s waist so he can pull the older closer. “I’m soft. I’m fluffy. I openly express my love for you.”

”When you want something from me,” Sejun finishes amusedly, and only laughs when Byungchan smacks him on the arm. “Kidding! Love you too, cute puff.”

”Oh my god,” Byungchan grumbles. “Didn’t we grow out of the grossly endearing nicknames in 2016?”

”After Hanse lodged a formal complaint with the parents that we were disgusting and he couldn’t eat properly?” Sejun reminisces with a smug little grin. “Yeah, but I don’t see anyone else here except you, cupcake.”

”Stop,” Byungchan physically rolls away from Sejun until he’s teetering on the edge of the bed. “I’m going to sleep in Subinnie’s room and you’ll have no one to cuddle you,” he threatens, but it’s empty and they both know it.

Byungchan is a sucker for cuddles too, no matter how much he acts like he doesn’t want them.

”Come back here heart muffin!” Sejun whines, holding his arms out like a little kid looking for his toy. “My angel face cuddle bunny fruit cake!”

Byungchan plants his face into a pillow, muffling his groan. “Hyung, why are you like this?”

”Baby, just come hold me again,” Sejun pouts. “Pleaseeee? I’ll even take your glasses off for you.”

”Oh, _now_ you’re regretting your blackmailing ways,” Byungchan snorts, but he obligingly scoots back over so Sejun can wrap his limbs around him.

Once he’s comfortable, the older chuckles gleefully. “I knew you liked ‘baby’ the best! You do everything for me when I call you that.”

”Coincidence,” Byungchan states primly, madly fighting down the blush that threatens to take over his face.

”Whatever. I’m gonna call you that all the time and watch Hanse cringe,” Sejun smirks against the skin of his boyfriend’s collarbone.

”And you wonder why he bothered writing out an actual complaint form,” Byungchan sighs, his free hand coming up to rub small circles into Sejun’s back. The latter sighs in contentment, shimmying even closer until he’s practically pressed against Byungchan.

“Pretty,” Sejun mumbles into Byungchan’s skin a few minutes later, sounding half-asleep. “You’re pretty.”

”Oh my god, shut up hyung,” Byungchan mutters back. Sejun only giggles like he _knows_ how red Byungchan’s face has flushed without even having to look.

”Go to sleep already,” Byungchan demands, shifting a little so his knee isn’t digging into Sejun’s thigh.

“Kay,” Sejun breathes out softly. It feels like he’s still smiling. “Goodnight honey bunches of oats!”

” _Why_.”


End file.
